Melodious Nocturne
by Chocolate Orgy
Summary: A Fight Between Axel and Demyx leads to so much more...Axel we used to be best friends... Roxas stole everything from Demyx. Demyx I hate you... You don't mean that Axel. AKUROKU, AKUDEMY,Slash, Angst, Blood, Gore, Character Death


Melodious Nocturne

A/N: I do not own KH2 BTW This is just the prolougue…might turn into a multi chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood trickled down the petite teen's body as the man above him struck him down with his bloodstained weapon.

"Demyx can't you see that I hate you?" Axel asked

Demyx tried to stand, he tried to summon his sitar but to no avail…

"A-Axel why are you doing this? We u-used to be best friends…"

"Can't you see…every single moment I spent with you, every single moment I seemed happy to be with you…It. Was. All. A. lie." Axel said his voice laced with venom and hate for the young sitar player beneath him…

**Flashback**

_Demyx walked around not knowing where to go all he saw was a bright light and then he was in this place…a huge castle towered over the city a skyscraper clearly seen amidst the clouds._

"_Hey you!" A voice yelled_

_Demyx turned around and saw a tall, thin male clad in a black cloak he had stunning emerald eyes and vibrant red hair which was spiked up like a hedgehog._

"_Who me?" Demyx answered stupidly shaking his golden blond locks ._

"_You see anyone else around stupid?" The redhead asked_

"_Um no…" Demyx said sheepishly _

"_By the way, names Axel A-X-E-L Got it memorized?"_

"_Um yeah…" Demyx said not wanting to piss Axel off_

"_Great come with me superior want to see you…" With that Axel turned around and walked off leaving Demyx to run after him._

_Days passed as they turned into months Axel and Demyx's friendship grew whenever Demyx was upset Axel was there when ever Axel needed someone to hear his rants Demyx was there, Axel always listened as Demyx played his sitar…and it would seem that nothing could tear them apart…but then HE came…_

_Roxas_

_His stunning blonde hair which looked like he slept on it the wrong way, stunning blue ocean eyes and a petite, lithe body._

_Roxas took everything from Demyx , the superiors respect, but more importantly…Axel, Roxas took Axel away from Demyx, Roxas stole everything…_

_Demyx and Axel hardly talked anymore, Demyx would say hello, but Axel would ignore him and Roxas would smirk at Demyx as if he won a prize that Demyx wanted. _

_Demyx no longer smiled, his bubbly, happy personality faded into nothingness, he spent his days in his room locked inside playing his sitar, he refused to cry but more importantly he refused to let Axel see him…until today…_

**Flashback end**

"T-that's not true…" Demyx stuttered after hearing Axel's confession

"How can you tell Demyx, HOW CAN YOU TELL I'M NOT LYING? YOU ALWAYS THINK YOU KOW EVERYTHING BUT YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST ABOUT ANYTHING, YOU'RE A BRAT, A SELFISH CONCEITED BRAT, YOU JUST CAN'T TAKE IT THAT I HAPPEN TO LIKE ROXAS MORE THAN YOU…Roxas he's different he made me feel like I had a heart…I know it's stupid since were nobodies and all and superior says we don't have hearts but whenever Roxas is near I feel…warm." Axel declared

Demyx shook tears falling from his aqua eyes.

"I- h-hate you Axel you and R-Roxas…" Demyx said slowly wiping furiously at the tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Well know something?" Axel said "I hate you too, no I absolutely loathe you and I can't let you walk away after hearing a confession like that from me now can I?" Axel sneered

Demyx knew what Axel was going to do and neither was he going to stop him.

Axel pulled his bloodstained chakrams back and thrusted them into Demyx's chest where his heart should be…Demyx's screams were music to Axels ears as he smirked and dug the chakrams in lower twisting the blade into his former best friend, Axel pulled the chakrams out and watched as Demyx stumbled back a few steps a blue notebook falling out of his coat pocket.

Axel watched in maniacal delight as his _friend _faded into small wisps of darkness, those deep aqua eyes going blank, Axel watched until Demyx faded away.

Thus Demyx the Melodious Nocturne existed no longer…

Axel opened the note book looking at some messily scrawled song lyrics he read them to himself.

_Engulfed in darkness,_

_I scream for you,_

_The last thing is see is you,_

_Fading away,_

_Engulfed in darkness,_

_Screaming for you,_

_The hall of empty melodies,_

_A Nocturnes once pride and joy,_

_Taking a chance,_

_Casting it away,_

_I feel nothing,_

_Amidst the empty melodies,_

_Don't you know,_

_I'm happy to be with you,_

_But I know,_

_Happiness doesn't last,_

_The last thing I see is you,_

_Engulfed in darkness,_

_I scream for you…_

Axel scowled before incinerating the notebook with a click of his fingers…

"_Ah the joys of controlling fire."_ Axel thought

Axel threw the ashes onto the ground watching as the wind blew them away some of the ashes getting stuck in Demyx's blood.

Axel walked away wiping a single tear that trickled down his cheek…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:… And that's the end…

Demyx: why did I die?

Axel: because you suck…

A/N: Anyways this is dedicated to Oh-Fatality a fellow deviant art user! Sayonara!

-Owari-


End file.
